lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scot Kavanaugh
|Gender = Male |Hair = |Hair2 = Red, Pink, Blue |Eyes = |Profession = Student |Status = Deceased |Cause = |Family = }} Scot Kavanaugh was a student at Lovecraft Academy, and a friend of Kinsey Locke. Welcome to Lovecraft Scot's first encounter with Kinsey Locke was shortly after her transfer to the school, when she vomited out Ellie Whedon's window, though they did not meet until later. Head Games After learning of Joe Ridgeway's apparent suicide, Kinsey Locke was distraught, and ran from the school. On the way, she bumped into Scot, who confessed his infatuation with her to Jamal Saturday. Crown of Shadows Scot introduced himself to Kinsey after seeing her share an intimate moment with Zack Wells. Scot mentioned her father's name, and said his name was written on the wall in the Drowning Cave. He offered to take her to the cave if she would answer three questions, and she agreed. Keys to the Kingdom Scot and Jamal Saturday were eventually introduced to the keys by Kinsey Locke. Scot briefly removed his fears, like Kinsey did, but had them put back after he took off all his clothes at school. Eventually, he and Kinsey traded happy memories with each other using the Head Key, but when he found her and Jamal doing the same thing, he felt betrayed, and got into a fight with Jamal. Omega At some point, he and Jackie Veda started dating. As graduation approached, Scot put together a series of interviews with students, asking about their experiences at Lovecraft Academy, and specifically, their regrets. When he interviewed Tyler Locke, Scot learned of the fight between him and his father that caused the rift between the two of them that lasted until Rendell's murder. Scot stopped taping the story, telling Tyler that he is too hard on himself. As he left Keyhouse, Scot was approached by Kinsey Locke, who tearfully apologized for being so reckless with Scot's feelings. Scot later got a tattoo in honor of his friends, and soon after made amends with Jamal Saturday. Scot made a bet that he could beat Jackie in a race, which he won. For his victory, he would attend prom in a wedding dress, while Jackie wore a tuxedo. As they arrived at Keyhouse to pick up Kinsey, Nina Locke made them promise to bring Kinsey back after the dance. After the dance, the group returned to Keyhouse, but Kinsey found her mother drunk on the floor, having been forced by Dodge. Kinsey declared her hatred for her mother, and left, telling Jackie that she wanted to go to the party at the Drowning Cave, where Scot's film was going to be viewed. The party was soon attacked by Dodge, who used the Shadow Key to trap the students in the cave. When Jackie was pulled below, Scot let go so he too would fall. Scot and Jackie soon returned, possessed by demons. Scot was empowered by the Hercules Key, while Jackie used the Angel Key. Scot threatened to kill Jamal, while Jackie presented Dodge's ultimatum that one of the remaining students, Kinsey, Jamal, or Jordan Gates must die, so the other two could live a little longer. After Scot and Jackie returned below, Jordan stepped off the platform to save the others. Alpha When the time was up, Scot and Jackie Veda returned to bring Kinsey Locke and Jamal Saturday below. They brought the pair to Dodge, who explained his plan to only let a few demons through the Black Door so that he could remain in control. Tyler Locke soon arrived, but was quickly detained. As Dodge attempted to take the Head Key from Kinsey, the memories of Erin Voss revealed themselves and disarmed Dodge by disabling the Shadow Key. Tyler used the Alpha Key to kill the demon inside Scot, while Kinsey knocked out Jackie. As the demon inside Scot died, it began to turn to Whispering Iron inside him, killing him. Scot's life was prolonged by the strength granted to him by the Hercules Key, and after the group returned to the surface, he used the Alpha Key on Jackie. She thanked him for saving her, and after Scot removed the Hercules Key, the two died together outside of Keyhouse. Scot and Jackie's funerals were held together, in which Kinsey and Jamal remarked on how the pair complemented each other: "Jackie taught Scot how to be good", and "Scot taught her how to be bad." Kinsey pointed out that Scot wouldn't want them to pray, instead having the attendees sing "Anarchy in the UK" by the Sex Pistols. Trivia *He is left handed *His Instant Messaging name is "DEVILWSHPR13" Info * Appearances by Scot Kavanaugh. * Images featuring Scot Kavanaugh. References Category:Characters Category:Lovecraft Academy Students Category:Male Characters Category:Pink Hair Category:Blue Hair Category:Dyed Hair Category:Deceased